


The End

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it happens in the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

_**The End - 1 of 1**_  
 **Title:** The End  
 **Author:** [](http://annie46.livejournal.com/profile)[**annie46**](http://annie46.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sam & Dean  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Summary:** In the end it happens in the Impala

 **Warnings** Spoilers for Season 6  & spoilers about same!

 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Sam or Dean – they belong to Kripke and Gamble but like Sera – I do like to see some naked Sam!

  
In the end it happens in the Impala. 

They have had five more years – good years – but it was always going to be a case of _when_ and not _if_.

Dean takes him to a hospital; he knows that they won’t be able to do anything but he wants to see his brother cared for. He doesn’t want to see him having seizures on a dirty floor or in a cramped motel room. He watches as the gurney takes Sam away from him and he knows that whatever tests they do, whatever treatment they give him, he is never going to talk to Sam again, never going to see that bitch face or hear him say ‘Jerk’, never see that smile or those dimples. Sam has left the building and he wonders if he did the right thing by putting his battered soul back into his body or if he should have just left well alone or done what Castiel asked of him and killed soulless Sam outright.

The nurses are kind, gentle and some of them are really attractive. Years ago he might have flirted with them but he feels too old and worn for that. He had his chance of domestic bliss with Lisa and Ben and he knows he blew it. He hasn’t seen either of them in years and he wonders what Ben is like now, wonders if Lisa married respectable Matt or if she just moved on.

Sam is put in a nice private ward; Dean pays with an expensive platinum credit card in the name of _Robert Singer_. He guesses his old friend wouldn’t mind him using his identity and he smiles, sadly, as he thinks about Bobby, about how he lost his life in the final battle and he wonders if there is anybody he can turn to when this is finally over.

He has never felt so lonely in his life.

Sam slips away peacefully; too drugged up to know just what happened to him. Dean is grateful for that one small thing, grateful that Sam didn’t go screaming in terror, grateful that they gave him medication to stop the seizures, medication to calm him down, help him pass on. He sits by his brother’s bed and stares out at the stars as he brushes Sam’s unruly bangs off his face, feels the sweat drying on his brow, sees the old tear tracks smearing down his high boned cheeks. He has never loved anyone in the same way he loved Sam and he feels the tears come easily, his head in his hands as he weeps freely.

Castiel comes in the night; he looks the same, wide blue eyes, head to one side, the brief flash of wings. He looks at Dean with a question in his eyes, his expression unreadable. Dean keeps his hand on Sam’s shoulder, the other tangled in Sam’s hair.

“Is he . . . ?” Dean asks, finally and Castiel smiles.

“He is.”

It makes him feel good to think that his brother has finally found peace and he imagines Sam in heaven, petting that damn Labrador or reading law books. He swallows hard and looks at Castiel with pleading eyes. The angel smiles, sadly, and shakes his head.

“It isn’t time yet,” he whispers and Dean’s throat burns.

“I – they are all gone,” he says, trying to communicate just how hard life is going to be. “The evil things are banished, Crowley’s dead, you won your heavenly battle – surely – surely you don’t need me here anymore, you can set me free.”

“You and your brother have upset the natural order of things once too often.” Castiel shakes his head. “Death came for Sam and at least gave him peace.” He sighs, “Soon Dean, you have to be patient.”

And with that he is gone again and Dean is truly alone.

He drives the Impala to the Grand Canyon and throws his brother’s ashes to the wind. He can see the world from here he thinks, the vastness of it all, the wonder of all creation. He could just jump off, let himself fly, end it all but he won’t and he can’t and he owes Castiel this at least.

Windblown and exhausted from crying he climbs back into the black car and starts up the engine. The sun is going down and the sky burns red hinting that tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day.

Dean puts his foot on the pedal and drives.

End

[Sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/191925)


End file.
